Watery Hall
Watery Hall is a room in Metroid Prime in the Chozo Ruins. This room contains the Charge Beam which is blocked by a large gate and can only be opened by scanning the four Runic Symbols around the room and then a final one on the gate itself. After the Charge Beam is acquired, many Eyons on the walls activate and block the exit. The water that covers the floor here is toxic before Flaahgra is defeated, so the high ledges along the walls must be used to reach the other end. A few lower ledges house Blastcaps and some crates, and a ledge underwater allows access to a Missile Expansion. There is a piece of Chozo Lore behind the Charge Beam that can be scanned; and, nearby, a Morph Ball hole in the wall is blocked with Sandstone. This leads to the Dynamo Access door. A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_watery_hall.php Inhabitants *11 Blastcaps *3 Reaper Vines *6 Eyons Connecting rooms *Watery Hall Access (via Missile Door Lock) *Dynamo Access (via Missile Door Lock) Scans ;Roots :"Roots originate over walls. No decomposition detected; host plant appears to thrive on toxic water." ;Chozo sculpture :"Trace sediments indicate water once flowed here." ;Runic symbol :"This runic symbol has been activated. Four runic symbols in room must be activated." ;Fifth runic symbol :"The gate has been unlocked." ;Sandstone :"Unidentifiable obstruction approximately 1 meter wide blocks the hole." ;Runic gate :"This large metal gate blocks entrance to the area beyond. Four runic symbols adorn its surface. Matching symbols within this room must be scanned to gain access here." ;Meteor Strike (NTSC version) :"Chozo script translated. We have returned to Tallon IV, borne here against our will by a great cataclysm from the reaches of space. A meteor came, casting a dark shadow of debris over the land with the violence of its impact. Though we perceived this from beyond space and time, it was but a curiosity; a brief flare in the infinite march of the universe. But the meteor brought with it corruption. A Great Poison burst forth into the land, clawing at life with such violence that we were ripped from our peaceful state and find ourselves wandering as shadows of the mortal forms we left behind, searching for why we are here." ;Meteor Strike (PAL version) :"Chozo script translated. Unforeseen by sages, a meteor came as if from nowhere, casting a dark shadow of debris over the land with the violence of its impact. Its destructive force spent, the fallen star burned itself out rapidly, and the incident should have faded into memory...but the meteor brought with it corruption. A Great Poison burst forth into the land, a strange energy that clawed at natural life with a ferocity that seemed almost sentient. Bound by our ignorance of this phenomenon, we Chozo could only watch in horror as this dark force slowly began to spread across the surface of Tallon IV." Unused scan The room's Reaper Vine holes have an unused scan associated with them. ;Reaper Vine hole :"Crevice inhabited by large, active life-form." Items ]] ;Charge Beam :This is reached by scanning four runic symbols and getting through the gate at the opposite end of the room. ;Missile Expansion :To acquire this, the Gravity Suit is required. It is found by walking underwater, to a ledge roughly across from the Charge Beam's location. The expansion is found past this by jumping up it. Gallery File:Envir_sketches8.png|Concept art marked "watery hall2". Watery Hall toxic root scan Dolphin HD.jpg|A root that thrives on the toxic water. Watery Hall sediment scan Dolphin HD.jpg|Samus scans a sculpture that once provided water. Watery Hall Ruinic Symbol Gate Dolphin HD.jpg|The gate that protects the Charge Beam. Watery Hall Ruinic Symbol Dolphin HD.jpg|Samus observes one of the runic symbols. Watery Hall Reaper Vine Dolphin HD.jpg|A Reaper Vine Samus gains Charge Beam Watery Hall Dolphin HD.jpg|Samus acquires the upgrade. Watery Hall Eyon area Dolphin HD.jpg|The area is defended by several Eyons after Samus gets the Charge Beam. 77 Metroid environments.jpg|Tom Papadatos render displaying an early version of the room. Notably, there are more platforms, leading to an additional door at the room's north side. Trivia * This is the only room where deactivated Eyons can be seen. de:Großes Ruhebecken ru:Водяной Холл Category:Rooms Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime